Historias
by ASKNB
Summary: Una historia con formada de pequeñas historias. Espero les guste. ASKNB se retirará.
1. Chapter 1

_**Este fic participa en el reto "juguemos con relaciones" del foro "Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?"**_

 **La primera. Amor SpaBel**

* * *

Una chica de Bélgica y un muchascho de España se habían conocido de pura casualidad en un intercambio escolar, con el paso del tiempo, aquél español se quedó a vivir en ese lugar. Los jóvenes ahora tiene 25 años, la belga es aprendiz de maestra de kínder mientras el joven tiene un trabajo al lado del hermano mayor de la chica. Él es banquero y los domingos enseña flamenco además de que saber tocar la guitarra.

El español comenzó a tener sentimientos más profundos a su ex compañera de escuela, el hermano al descubrir esto el trató de negociar con quien quería ser su cuñado, al no poder triunfar, golpeó al español, claro que en partes que le cubrieran. No soportaba su presencia pero tenía que soportarle puesto que no le había dado un perfecto pretexto para despedirlo. Eso si cada que se veían a solas siempre lo golpeaba. Solo que una vez sorprendido por la chica fue forzado a hablar. El latín fue a casa de la muchacha para así ser curando. Se quitó la camisa y ella empezó a curarle.

-¿Cómo es que siempre te peleabas con mi hermano? – decía una chica rubia, de ojos olivo y quien curaba a un chico de tez bronceada, cabellos marrón y ojos de igual color.

-Bueno es que… él quería que aceptara algo y ay! Eso duele- dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Un trato? ¿Te ofreció dinero? – Curiosa se detuvo de sanar sus heridas-, ¿de qué tipo de trato? – continuo curándole.

-No tiene mucha importancia, Emma. ¡Auch! Duele.

-Dime Tony, por favor o sino le voy a preguntar a Goverth.

Antonio detiene la mano de Emma, quién ya iba a irse, vio al piso avergonzado y dejó la mano de la muchacha.

-No lo hagas Emmita- la chica se cruzó de brazos.

-Quiero saber la verdad, Antonio- el joven comenzó a sudar y estaba muy nervioso.

\- Yo bueno… es él me ofreció alejarme de vos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Ahorita va a escucharme.

Antonio le detuvo del codo atrayéndola a su cuerpo. La abrazó conteniendo algunas muecas de dolor, Emma trató de separarse del latino, pero era obvio que por más que forcejeara no iba a soltarse.

-¿Por qué Antonio? ¿Por qué me detienes? ¿Por qué no me dejas regañar a Goverth? A caso tú…

-Sus razones fueron muy claras.

-No es cierto, ¿por qué te debes alejar de mí?

-Porque yo… te quiero.

-Yo también, pero ese no es una razón válida.

El chico se acercó a su oído, Emma se estremeció con un dulce soplido del muchacho; se sonrojó, nerviosa trató de sonreír pero ella estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿A-Antonio? ¿Qué sucede?

-¿No entiendes, Emma? Tú me gustas -dicho esto se separó de ella quién miraba el suelo-, lo siento creo que me tengo que ir. lo siento.

Antonio caminó hacia la puerta pero algo le detuvo, mejor dicho alguien, era Emma quién seguía con la cabeza agachada. Antonio pensó que había hecho algo malo porque la chica empezó a derramar lágrimas, el moreno se arrodilló pidiendo perdón.

Emma tomó la cara de Antonio, se agachó y sorprendió al latino quien recibió un beso de la muchacha quien sus lágrimas eran de felicidad. Antonio interrumpió el beso aún contrariado.

-Pero… yo.

-Tony… a mí también me gustas.

* * *

 _ **Historia corta, España era latino refiriéndome a que él alguna vez fue parte del Imperio Romano, lo siento si es corto pero ando corto en tiempo espero comprendan, ASKNB cambio y fuera**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_ASK Segunda parte_**

 ** _Odio Hungría y Male!Hungría_**

* * *

-No deberían de pelear, después de todo son familia ¿no? -decía una pequeña niña con cabellos color oro, sujetados por una diadema y ojos oliva.

-Preferiría que una piedra sea mi familiar antes que éĺ.

-Y yo preferiría a María antes que a ella.

Era extraño ver que dos familiares se pelearan, el hecho es que no hay reparo; todo comenzó con una llegada inesperada de cierto niño de ojos violetas, cabello castaño obscuro y con cierta altura social.

Elizabeta y Daniel Hedervary quedaron sin habla, después de todo no conocían a muchos niños y Europa comenzó a caracterizarse por ser el continente viejo. Pronto empezaron los retos, fuerza física, mental y emocional.

-Mejor vete con tu molesta María, el señor Edelstein y yo estaré aquí, y no necesitamos de ti Hedervary ¿verdad, Roderich?

-Eliot… lo siento, será para la próxima.

Elizabeta se burlaba de Daniel, claro, ella le había pedido a Roderich ser un poco más… "femenina", a diferencia de Daniel quien le pidió ser un poco más "varonil".

-Eli… no es de damas burlarse de caballeros- la niña se sonrojó y se disculpó.

Esta rivalidad nunca se superó en cuanto a infancia y parte de la pubertad, Roderich y Elizabeta contrajeron nupcias y entre los invitados…

-¿Invitaste a Daniel?- el novio vio a su futura esposa, tomó sus manos y le besó la frente.

-Sí, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de reconciliarte con él? Después de todo… es mi mejor amigo y es tu primo.

-¿Y si no me quiere hablar?

-Él lo desidirá- el castaño le dio un último beso cerca de sus labios y se fue a disfrutar un poco más de la fiesta de compromiso,

La entonces señorita Hedervary de Edelstein, se fue caminando nerviosa, hasta donde estaba un joven de traje verde opaco, coleta castaña y sólo pudo tocar su hombro, descubriendo esos ojos similares a los suyos.

-Oh… eres tú, mucho gusto señora Edelstien- la joven no pudo contener sus lágrimas y tiró a Daniel al suelo.

-Tonto, te odio- el chico le abrazó y besó su cabeza.

-Igual yo… boba.

* * *

 _ **Me falta sólo una amistad... próximamente, ASK cambio y fuera.**_


End file.
